My Shoebox
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up six years ago and for her that memory was kept in an old shoebox. Tay and Gabi went a different way than the others, but when they meet again can that memory stay concealed in the shoebox? Songfic, Troyella twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Oky this is just an idea that popped into my head. It was gonna be a oneshot but it was too long, this is just one half and it's eight pages on word. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen of my apartment and looked into my cabinets looking for a cup. "Taylor what are you doing!! I need a cup! And food!"

"I'm looking through all of our old stuff. And look what I found," she said walking out of her own room holding up an old shoebox. "Do you remember when we made these?"

"Yeah we we're in high school and we said we would put everything important even if It brought up bad memories."

"Do you still have yours," She asked. I nodded. "where is it?"

"It's in my closet."

"I'm going to go find it," she said setting hers down and then walking into my room. "Found it!! Wait there's stuff that's pretty new in here. Do you still keep up with this?"

"Yeah, just the things that I don't want to see but I still can't throw them away," I said. "We have to go out for breakfast, we don't have any food in this place."

"Okay let's go get dressed and head to the café down the street," She said. "But we're going through these things later."

"Okay, whatever you say," I said. I ran into my room and changed quickly so I would have time to conviently misplace the shoebox. When I walked out in my jeans and tank top Taylor was already out there.

"You're not getting out of this," She said. I sighed and nodded. "Let's go." As we were walking down the street my mind began to wander, what's in Taylor's box?

"I love this place," I said as we walked in and sat down not needing to look at the menu.

"So do I," She said. "Oh my god." Her head turned a little as she bent to see around me.

"What," I asked.

"Shhhhh. I think that…oh my god…it's her," She said. "Turn around slowly and look for pink." I knew what that meant but I still did what she said. A couple of table back was Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor.

At the end of high school everyone was going to U of A, everyone but Taylor and I. We went to UCLA. We graduated two years ago and each are working happy, and single.

After graduation when we all went home to change for the party being held at Jason's I got an email from Troy. We had been dating for longer than I can remember, I loved him so much. And in that one short little email my heart and dreams were shattered. I didn't go to that party, instead I left early without saying good bye to anyone knowing Taylor would be coming in a couple of days and I could hold out that long.

"What are they doing here," I whispered even though I knew she didn't know. She shrugged. "Okay well let's just ignore them and eat our food happily."

"Okay and as long as no one says our names we'll be fine." I nodded.

"Hey," the waitress said. he was also one of our best friends and an actor. "What's going on?"

_I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Right now is all we need  
'Cuz this feels pretty good  
And I would stop the world  
Just to give us more time_

"Nothing's going on," I said.

"Gabi I know when something is wrong with you two," Nick said.

"Shhhh," Taylor said.

"why can't I say Gabi?" She kicked his shin from under the table. He bant over and grabbed his leg and the table to steady him. "Why did you kick me?"

"Don't say our names," She said looking behind him. He turned around and looked too.

"Is this about the crazy lady in the pink? She kept on talking about a Taylor and Gabi," He said. "Is that you?"

"Look, she's one of our old friends that took you know who's side when he broke up with Gabi," Taylor said. I looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Here they're almost done so I'll rush them out and try and get them out the other door."

"Thanks Nick," I said standing up and hugging him.

"Nick! Stop hugging Gabriella and get back to work!!" His boss fake yelled and walked away shaking his head. I closed my eyes not daring to look behind me.

"Can we just get pancakes to go. I'm not taking anymore chances," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked away.

"That was just great."

"Did she hear him?" She nodded. "Well then why isn't she over here already?"

"Because she could only see the back of you and I covered my face with a menu like I'm doing now."

"Well I got food to go," I said. "Is she still looking?"

"Yeah she keeps on taking a look back to see if I'll put down the menu," she said. I just had to laugh at it. Nick came back a couple minutes later with our food.

"Thank you," I said giving him enough for the food and a big tip. "We'll see you later? Tell us what she's talking about and we're going to rush out."

"Ready three two one," Taylor counted down. On one she dropped the menu and speedily walked out.

"She really doesn't want to see her again does she?"

"Neither do I. She told me everything that happened after I left and it's not good. I'll come by later and we can maybe go see a movie."

"Run, she's coming over here I think," He said. I grabbed my coat and started to walk out not wanting to run and attract attention.

"Gabi!" Great, I started walking faster and faster. Taylor had already started walking towards the apartment. _Please don't catch up to me!_

_I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look  
Do you think I should  
Are you gonna leave  
Is she a better girl  
And does she know about me  
_

"Gabriella Montez!" I could hear her high heals clicking behind me and it was getting louder. I kept on walking but was jerked back when something grabbed my sleve.

"Gabi I think someone wants to talk to you." I turned and looked at my friend who was getting off the subway.

"I know and I don't want to talk to them." She could be a little clueless sometimes.

"Oh sorry, we're all getting together tomorrow night right?"

"Yes Nicole we're meeting at our place and then heading to the hotel. I have to go!"

"Gabi!" Sharpay grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Why wouldln't you stop?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you!" I said. "I don't want to even remember. I haven't seen you in so long, it has been six years! Why are you even here anyways?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabs," Nicole said. She gave me a sympathetic hug and walked away.

"What's going on tomorrow," Sharpay asked.

"Taylor and I are just getting together with some of our friends. Again I ask, why are you here?"

"Because the whole gang came into town for a trip. We're staying right down the block. Everyone misses you."

"Really, even Troy?" I gave her a hard stare and waited for her answer.

"He does have a girlfriend, but everyone knows he misses you. Why'd you disappear? He was so different at that party after graduation and he wouldn't talk to anyone, well except for Chad. You broke his heart by just leaving like that."

"He broke up with me! I was getting ready and I got an email that was from him and he broke up with me!"

"Are you sure?" I nodded close to tears. "He let us blame you this whole time?" I nodded. "Well if it makes you feel better, his girlfriend is a complete bitch."

"Well if he's happy with his girlfriend then fine. Maybe I'll see you around. Our food's getting cold, I better go," I said.

"Okay that's fine but where do you live? I want to get together, I want to see Taylor and know what you've been up too."

"I don't think that's the best idea. I'll see you around," I said.

_Hey you  
I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox  
_

"What happened to you?"

"Sharpay caught me. The whole gang's in town and they're staying at the hotel down the street."

"You mean the one that we're going to tomorrow night?" I nodded. "That's just great. But what else did she say?"

"Troy has a girlfriend," I said. "And everyone hates her. Sharpay wanted to get together again but I told her that it probably wasn't a good idea."

"Come on, let's go and sit down and talk this all out while we eat out pancakes." We took the food and sat down. "I can't believe they're here."

The next day our little group of friends all met up at our place ready to go to the hotel. "Gabi!!" Taylor called. "guess what we forgot to do yesterday!"

"What'd you forget," Nick asked. He was sitting on the couch with Nicole, Josh, and Alex.

"We want to know!!" Nicole added.

"We forgot to grow through our shoeboxes!" I walked out of my room and groaned. "We're bringing them!!"

"We want to see!" Alex yelled.

"No one is seeing my shoebox!" I yelled.

"Okay fine! But at least tell us what they are." I walked out and sat down next to Alex.

"When we were in high school we made these boxes. Everything that we don't want to remember but want to keep for our children goes in here. I didn't keep up with mine but Gabi did."

"You did," Nicole asked. "what's in it?"

"Just some old stuff. It's nothing," I said. "Come on, let's get there so we can swim." They all seemed to drop the subject but I knew Taylor would bring it up again later.

We checked in and dropped our stuff off at the rooms and then changed. Even though we live in California we are no were close to the ocean, we always go at least once a year but it's a pretty long drive, it's easier to just go to the hotel and hang out there, there's room service.

"To the pool!!" We all cheered as we ran towards the elevator. No one that worked here really cared, we came here once a month so we knew everyone. It was pretty fun.

"Taylor," I called. "Go ahead we'll catch up!" Everyone shrugged and went anyways.

"What Gabs?"

"What if," I said. She looked at me confused. "They're staying here." She still looked confused. "I don't want to see any of them."

"Oh you're talking about _them?_" I nodded. "well they'll probably not be at the pool."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay then, let's go." We got into the elevator and ride in silence down the 26 floors. As much as Taylor's words were comforting I still wasn't sure. I mean what if they were actually there.

"You ready?" I nodded. We walked out and towards the glass doors. Right before we walked in someone jumped off the diving board.

"Does that look like?" She nodded. There was a very wet afro in the pool right now. "At least it's not my ex," I said jokingly.

"Shut up."

_Tonight was you and me  
And it felt pretty good  
Just like we stopped the world  
For a minute in time  
And then you made me laugh  
About all the things we did  
Do you think we should  
Did you have to leave  
And the other girl  
Does she know about me  
_

We walked in the doors and tried to ignore our old friends who were staring at us. "Hey guys," I said taking off my tank top revealing my black bikini with a white flower on the side.

"Gabs, why are those people staring at you?"

"Because those are our old friends," I said. "and we really don't want to talk to them."

"Well you may want to run because a really hot one with brown hair and blue eyes is walking over here," Nicole said. I looked over a Taylor trying not to panick. Looking beside me I jumped into the pool with my shorts still on and tried to stay under as long as I could.

"Gabi," Troy asked.

"Hi," I said. It seemed as if everything was just frozen, no one was moving or talking.

"Troy! Who's this?" A blone in a very skimpy bikini walked over to us and leaned down.

"I'm no one," I said. Alex made the perfect choice by jumping off the diving board. "Alex!"

"I'm coming too!" I looked over and everyone was running towards the pool, almost everyone hit the water at the same time.

"Wow guys," I said.

"Gabi." I turned around slowly and looked at Sharpay.

"Yes Sharpay?" The three guys laughed at her name but quickly stopped when they got the glare.

"Come with me," She said. "Now!" I climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel before following her.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"Look I'm sorry we never tried to contact you but Troy never told us," She said. "We really want to talk to you. We talked to Taylor at the party and I saw her walking down the streets. She told us to be at the pool today."

"Well that's just great," I said. "Look, I just can't."

"why not?" My head snapped over to the door. Jason, Kelsi and Zeke all walked in.

"It hurts, not talking to you, you didn't do anything wrong. Just Troy. Taylor told me that he wasn't even affected at the party. I've misse you guys so much."

"We missed you too and he didn't seem affected but she didn't notice him missing from the party after ten minutes," Zeke said.

"He was sitting in a bedroom for the whole time just staring at nothing."

"It's true." Chad walked in and gave me a hug, right behind him was Troy without his girlfriend.

"Gabi we need to talk," He said.

"No we don't. You made your choice six years ago and plus you have a girlfriend who's waiting for you," I said.

"Please?" I shook my head.

"your girlfriend is waiting for you. Does she not realize that those doors are sound proof?" We all looked over towards the window where her face was pressed up against the glass but she hadn't noticed yet.

"Don't worry Sandra is a complete ditz." We all started laughing except for Troy.

"She's not that bad," he said.

"I can see why your going out with her," I said. "We're not talking and that's final." I turned around and opened the door purposely hitting Sandra's head. "Whoops, sorry."

**

* * *

**

That's all I finished for now and that was only half of the song so I hope that you liked it. Please review and the next chapter should be up sretty soon.

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the long wait but it's done. I wanted to get it up before I leave to go on a trip that takes me to a cabin where I'm not sure if I'll have internet or cell phone service, which will just about kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked back into the pool ignoring Sandra's complaining. "What was that all about," Alex asked.

"Well why don't you ask Tay? She's the one that set this whole thing up," I said looking at my supposed best friend.

"She caught me yesterday when I was on the way to grab some food she was there and she cornered me."

"she did the same thing to me!" I said. "Tay, really? He has a girlfriend, a ditz but a girlfriend."

"Look Gabi, you aren't as happy as you used to be. I don't know why, but he hurt you. And you have to forgive him sometime," She said.

"I'm really confused," Nicole said watching us.

"So am I," Josh said. "But Gabi, it sounds like Taylor did this for your own good." I sat down, letting my legs dangle over the edge. "They're all watching you." I nodded feeling everyone's stares.

"I do love him," I said. "I do think that he's with the wrong person. And I can admit that, I just can't let him back into my life," I said. "I'll see you guys in a bit, I just have to think about this." I stood up and grabbed a towel walking through the doors and towards the elevators.

All of this, just to get us back together. Why would they go through so much trouble. Sure we were good in high school and I thought he was going to be the one but it didn't happen. Maybe it still could. Just maybe. I walked into my room and grabbed the old Nike shoebox and sat it down in front of me.

Should I open it? Bring back all of the memories? The ones I can't stand to think about?

I quicly took off the lid and looked inside. There were picture's letters, little things that had huge meanings.

Taking things out and spreading them out on the bed brought tears to my eyes. A picture of Troy and I at prom made those tears fall. That whole night was perfect, we all had a great time and there was no drama. Unless you count Sharpay getting into a fight from school and ripping her dress, the other girls, not her own.

Then there was the email, I had printed it out and stuck it in the box right before I had to go. Then the email was deleted permanently but it was always a reminder that nothing is ever perfect.

As I was going through it I realized that most of the things in it were things that were reminders of Troy. I go through this about every two months and yet I never took out Troy's school picture. His mom had given it to me when I came over to his house.

"Gabi?" The door opened and Taylor walked in holding her own shoebox.

_Hey you  
I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox  
_

"Just looking through this," I said knowing she would want to know. "And it's killing me." She sat down next to mee and scanned over the bed.

"Do you see a pattern?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's all Troy. But I've never been hurt that much before. Where is everyone?"

"They're all downstairs. The guys were laughing at Sharpay's name and Nicole pushed Sandra in the pool. She said it was an accident but everyone knows it wasn't." I laughed, only Nicole or Sharpay would do something like that.

"I can just picture her face," I mmbled. "I think it's time that I got rid of this." Taylor looked at me surprised. "I need to let go of all these memories."

"Maybe your right. Maybe it'll, I don't know, help you get over him," She said. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Wait," I said. "What makes you think that I'm not over him?" She didn't say anything. "Tay, please tell me."

"It's just that, you don't laugh like you did before. You're different and I miss the old you. I want you to come back," she said. "Does that make any sense?"

"It makes plenty of sense. And I think you are right, again! But I'll get rid of it later. I want to go swimming!" She laughed and stood up offering her hand to me. I took it nd pulled myself up. Grabbing my towel we headed downstairs and back to the pool.

Everyone was still in the pool area but we walked over to our friends. Sandra was drying herself off still by the pool and I just slightly swayed my hip a little more than usual bumping into her just the slightest making her fall again.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I guess I underestimated the distance." She looked at me and screamed at the top of her lungs something unrecognizable.

"Is that fish talk," Alex asked walking over to us. Taylor and I being ourselves couldn't help but laugh. I looked over to everyone else and they were laughing too. Troy was just staring at his girlfriend. I could just hear him, thinking about how dumb she was and that it's just water.

"I'll go get you another towel," I said through my laughs.

"Yeah you better." She said to me. I stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Look if your going to be a bitch then go ahead. But don't expect anything from me. Get your own towel."

"Troy!! Get me a towel!" Troy sat in his chair paralyzed. "Baby!! Get your ass up and get me a towel because that whore pushed me in!"

"I told you it was an accident," I said. Behind my back I crossed my fingers letting all my friends see.

"It was not an accident!! You pushed me in!"

"How would you know! You're so dumb I bet you don't even know what color water is!"

"Of course I know!! It's blue," She said. "Or white! Or green! It all depends on what you're looking at."

"Of course it depends, because it's clearish!"

"Clearish?"

"Yes clearish like your face. All your make up is running and we can see those zits that you tried so hard to cover." I pointed at fake zits and wiped off a bit of her mascara that actually was running.

"Troy!!" We all looked over to him waiting for him to do something.

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed  
You say the words and let me know  
I can't speak I'm petrified  
Wanna tell you what I feel inside  
_

"Um," He said. "Gabi I need to talk to you." He stood up and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the door.

"What about my towel?" Sandra asked still floating in the pool.

"Here," He said throwing a towel on her head. "We'll be right back."

"What do you want," I asked standing out in the hall. I bet it's never seen this much drama before.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you especially on that day. But I honestly thought that it was going to be too hard to see you that night and then have to break up with you the next day," He said.

"So you were planning on breaking up with me?" He shook his head. "then what?"

"Well I thought I was going to break up with you but after I sent that email I realized what a mistake it was. I tried so hard to get that email back but I couldn't. I crashed my computer trying to press too many buttons at the same time."

"What does that have to do with anything. You still sent it in the first place."

"Yes, I did. And right after I regretted it and I wanted to find you again but you were already gone. And you wouldn't answer your phone and your mom already knew so she slammed the door in my face when I came over."

"She never told me about that," I said.

"Well I came over. For the rest of the night I was thinking about why your mom wouldn't let me make it up to you and what an idiot I was." He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"My mom hates emails ever since my dad's secretary emailed her and told her about his affair. She went down there and found them together. Ever since she hasn't touched a email addy. If she has to get in touch with someone and they don't have a phone, which doesn't happen a lot, she'll track them down in person."

"you never told me that," He said.

"Never told anyone," I replied. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay, but it hurt and I was scared to even look you in the face.

"I love you Gabi," He whispered. I froze, my eyes on him and my mouth slightly open. It was like I couldn't move but I still had my thoughts.

_I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Hey you  
I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

"Gabriella?"

"You have a girlfriend," I said.

"I'm going to break up with her," He said.

"I'm going up to my room to think but ask taylor for the key if you actually break up with her," I said. He nodded and walked back in towards the pool. Before I walked towards the elevator I looked through the glass doors. Troy was talking to Sandra. Her face was enough to make me crack a smile. Still a little shocked I walked towards the elevator.

After I was in the room for three minutes I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Troy was standing there, I think he was staring at the room number.

Watching him for five more minutes, he hadn't done anything but looked and pace a little. "Are you going to knock?" I asked through the door.

"Gabi?"

"Yes, I've been watching you for five minutes, are you going to knock or just stand there?"

"You actually want me to knock still?" He asked.

"Yes I do actually. Unless you just want to stand there some more." He raised his hand and tapped on the door lightly. I smiled at him as he walked in. "Now that wasn't so hard."

"No it wasn't," He said. He sat on Taylor's bed looking at all the junk on mine. Well it's not junk actually.

"What's that?"

"the contents of my shoebox," I said. "It's mostly about us and I just noticed that when I was in here before."

"So did you think about what I said?" I nodded.

"I do love you, I've never stopped. I'm just still a little bruised from the last time. Can I really trust you again? It's just so hard. I've missed everyone so much. When I saw Sharpay in the café I was scared but so happy at the same time.

"I think I got the worse half of the story. The guys told me that you acted fine but spent the whole night alone in a room depressed and drinking it off."

"It's true," he said. "And I really want you to trust me but if you can't right now that's fine with me. I just want to be with you for now. And later, comes marriage."

"I'd really like that," I said smiling at him from my bed.

"Really," He asked. I nodded.

"It may take some time but I think we'll be just like we used to be. Just we won't be going to school every weekday." We both laughed together as we thought about our high school days. I stood up and walked over towards him and sat on his lap. "I've really missed you."

"Me too," He said looking at me. Leaning in I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. "Can I kiss you? Or are we still in the middle of our first date?" Laughing a little I shook my head.

"I wouldn't care either way," I whispered pressing my lips onto his.

"Gabi are you still up here! Is Troy here?" we broke apart and looked at each other.

"He's here," I said. I heard her walk insidethe room and stop.

"Oh hi," She said. "So I'm assuming you two are back together." Troy nodded. "Well that's great. Everyone is waiting downstairs at the restaurant because they were hungry, oh and Sandra left."

"Okay we'll be down in a sec," I said. "I'm just going to clear off my bed." She nodded but looked like she wanted to ask something. "what's your question? I know you have one so just ask it."

"Is it going back in the shoebox?"

"No, my shoebox is probably going to be pretty empty from now on," I said smiling at her.

"do I want to know?" Troy asked looking between us.

"Probably not," I said.

"Then I won't ask," He mumbled before kissing me again. Yeah my shoebox is going to be pretty empty from now on and it always will be.

_I think you're going in the wrong direction  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox__2x_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

**_

* * *

_**

I hope that you liked it. Please review!

**_Amanda!_**


End file.
